


Schrodinger the Goose

by ThinkApple



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Ducklings - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Schrodinger the goose, Trip the duckling, everyone on the show is a nerd dammit, literal wild goose chase, mild language warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkApple/pseuds/ThinkApple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First, there was the rude lifting of a duckling. Then, there was a goose chase. Literally. Jemma happens to find this utterly hysterical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schrodinger the Goose

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt on tumblr: "Hey you! Those are my baby ducks! Back off!” Mild language warning.
> 
> I hope you guys like this!

I yawned, and pressed the down button on the elevator. I was going to go around to the back of the apartment building complex to the mini park, with a small pond where my baby ducks were housed.

Honestly, I don’t even know how I got them. I just remember a time without ducks, and then a time with ducks. That probably doesn’t make much sense, but it’s the truth. There weren’t ducks, and then there were. It was like magic.

I loaded my body onto the elevator groggily and pressed the lobby button, and waited until I heard the familiar ‘ding’ of the arrival of the elevator car. Pushing a hand through my unruly hair, I left the building and began walking around to the back of the complex.

When I was a few yards out, I started to make out a figure leaning over the pond and reaching to pick up a baby duck.

One of my baby ducks.

Honestly, how rude.

So, I did the first thing that came to mind, and shouted at the looming figure.

“Hey, you! Those are my baby ducks,” I shouted, breaking into a sprint. “Back off!!”

The person, or should I say, literal goddess, looked up and paused rubbing the top of the ducklings head, who proceeded to quack angrily at the angel descended from the heavens.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry. This one here just looked terribly lonely, away from the other ducks. I thought it might want to have its head rubbed,” the girl replied in an utterly adorable British accent.

“Yeah, uh, that’s Trip. I named him after my best friend. He seemed to gain some of Trip’s qualities, I see,” I said.

“What do you mean?” the girl asked, her nose scrunching up.

“He gets flustered when a pretty lady stops paying attention to him,” I said with a wink.

The girl blushed. Score.

“Jemma Simmons,” the girl— Jemma— said, reaching out her hand.

“Skye. Nice to meet you, Jemma. Or, well, it would be. But Trip likes to more, so it might not be as nice as I originally thought,” I joked, shaking her hand. I enjoyed the way her name rolled off my tongue.

She blushed. Again. Point, me. 

“Right, yes, I’m terribly sorry. It won’t happen again, I promise,” Jemma said.

“No, I—“ just then, I was cut off by a Scottish boy with unruly curly hair screaming Jemma’s last name and running faster than, what I assumed, was the speed of light.

“Simmons! Simmons! Your stupid bloody goose is a hell demon!” his voice squeaked on the word ‘demon’ as he leaped, trying to get away from the goose.

Jemma didn’t even try to protest, she just started giggling. I would’ve joined in, but this boy seemed to know her and good impressions seem to be made by saving someone’s friend, (or significant other, but I don’t want to think of that right now) right?

So that’s how I got involved in a wild goose chase, quite literally. I leapt in front of the goose, who then proceeded to chase me. As soon as I saw the teeth, I knew this was probably the worst idea in Skye history. 

“Jemma! What is its name?! What is the damn goose’s name?!” I yelled, jumping and running as the goose ran after me, squawking angrily. 

“Schrodinger!” she yelled, still laughing hysterically.

“What kind of a name is that for a goose?!” I yelled, running towards the playground equipment, which, thankfully, didn’t have any children (or witnesses) on it.

“A good one!” she yelled back.

I climbed the up the ladder to the slide, and the goose stood in front of the slide. Schrodinger looked pissed. Can a goose look pissed? Whatever. This one did.

I walked down the slide a little bit, and pressed each of my feet against the two sides of the slide and spread my arms wide. 

“Begone, evildoer! Go be a paradox somewhere else!” I shouted.

It stared me in the eyes and spread its wings, making a loud screeching sound, which I guessed means it marked me for death. But, I stared it right back and made an even louder death-marking noise. It looked mildly impressed, and seemed to huff and walk towards the pond to clean its feathers.

“Right, yeah. Being bigger than the bird. Yes, of course, I knew that. I was just about to do that when you—“ started the Scottish boy.

“Saved you from being bird food? Right, of course,” I said.

Jemma was still giggling when the boy huffed and mumbled something about having work to do, and stalked off.

“That was Fitz. He’s very, uh…” Jemma tried to come up with something.

“Physically lacking?” I offered.

She laughed. “I suppose so, yes.”

I grinned, and shoved my hand through my hair again.

“How did you know that?” She asked, and I looked up. “The bird thing. How did you know dominance would work?”

“I didn’t, exactly. I just knew it works with almost everything. Figured it would be worth a shot,” I laughed, still catching my breath.

“Anyway, how can I repay you?” she asked.

“What?” I asked, confused.

“You saved my best friend from Schrodinger, and I was messing with Trip. How can I make it up to you?” she asked.

I laughed. “Come to my apartment tomorrow, and I’ll take you to an ice-cream shop for milkshakes. Apartment number 305,” I smiled at her.

“Like, a date?” Jemma asked.

“Yeah,” I said. “Like a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I really like this one, I hope you enjoyed it, too. Find me on tumblr at finntheponeh.tumblr.com


End file.
